Yami VS The Dentist
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: By popular request, you got it! That's right! The sequel the Yami V.S. the doctor, it's now off to the dentist! MWAHAHAHHAHA!UPDATED! THE END! CHApTER 6!!!!!
1. Sugar High

A.N. By popular request. it's time for.. YAMI V.S. THE DENTIST!!!!! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami-Dentist? Aibou what's that?  
  
Yugi- oh it's nothing Yami. it's um a. duelist?  
  
Yami-Duel?! WHERE!!??  
  
*pats Yami's head* he's so cute, reminds me of my dog that runs into walls ^^  
  
Yami V.S. The Dentist  
  
Yes, all was quiet as the Mouto house. Grandpa was out for the night and Yami and Yugi were watching a movie. Yugi, however, was introducing his darker half to the wonderful delights of chocolate, so the movie was forgotten.  
  
(I know what you're thinking! Minds OUT of the gutter!!!!!)  
  
"It's so sweet."  
  
"Not as sweet as you."  
  
"Aibou."  
  
"Yami-"  
  
(*Glares at y'all* don't you even go there! I have my attack kitties in the gutters! They'll eat you! MWAHAHAHHAHA!)  
  
It was at that moment that Yugi, already on a sugar high, started to concoct a plan.  
  
A Very evil plan.  
  
Nonchalantly the smaller one opened his mouth.  
  
"Damn." Yami chocked on the chocolate in his mouth, his eyes wide as he looked at his light.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"AIBOU!"  
  
"You never let me cuss, but it's funny cause you get huffy."  
  
"I so do not get huffy!"  
  
"Huffy, rabid, Egyptian." Yugi laughed.  
  
"Aibou." Yugi stuck a piece of chocolate in his mouth, swallowed, and took in a breath.  
  
"FUCK!" Yami began to choke again.  
  
"AIBOU!!!!!" Yami began to chase after his light who began to run around like a mad man, the sugar in his body coursing through him.  
  
Of course, we all know what happens then.  
  
Chaos.  
  
Yugi began to throw off his clothes until he was prancing about in just his dark magician boxers, Yami, of course was running like and to get it little light back into proper working order.  
  
"Yugi! Get back here!"  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Yugi continued to jump like mad around them room. That is, until he came to their bowl of melted chocolate.  
  
Yami froze seeing his light stop. He was up to something.  
  
"Y-Yugi?" Yugi turned around, holding the precious treat with a grin.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!" he jumped and landed squarely on his Yami. They both tumbled to the floor. Yugi, of course, had the upper hand as he tied his Yami down with something he had found. Yami of course was near terrified as his light grinned evilly.  
  
"My dear Yami." He said, starting to tip the chocolate.  
  
"Yugi, no!"  
  
Too late, the sticky sweet splashed over them both, covering them head to toe in a layer of chocolate. Yugi, already prepared, took out some sprinkles and began to put sprinkles on Yami with a happy expression.  
  
Then, with some of his extra chocolate, he began to feed Yami and himself until they were both full, the former yelling curses in Egyptian. Finally, Yugi rolled of Yami's chest and curled up beside him, both feel asleep, not know of what was to come..  
  
TBC!  
  
A.N. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! R&R 


	2. The Horrible Happens! How can this be? N...

A.N. bow down to me! MWAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
Yami- -_-() you're not pharaoh.  
  
Oh ya?! Wanna challenge me! Come on! I'll take ya any time hair boy!  
  
Yugi-hey..  
  
Sorry Yugi, now back to Yami! Come on hair boy! Fight me! Fight me, fight me, fight me!  
  
Yami-*sighs* can we PLEASE get this fic going?  
  
Why? My fans lo-ove me ^_^ *she hugs herself dramatically and falls onto the couch* I even have a fan club ^_____^  
  
Yugi-*silent for a minute* really?  
  
Yeppers ^^ *happily nods* it's got over twelve members *grin*  
  
Yami- -_____-() great.. Boost her ego why don't ya..  
  
Yes, thank you all my adoring fans ^^, now here it is. chapter two.. MWAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
Yami and Yugi - O_O() *gulp*  
  
Yami V.S. The Dentist- Chapter 2: Grandpa is so evil ;_;  
  
Yami and Yugi woke up to the door being opened. They stared at each other, then the room.  
  
"Oh crap." They said in unison.  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" both gulped as Yugi's grandpa-  
  
(Who will only be known as "grandpa" *grin*)  
  
-stomped into the room. He folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently; then burst into gales of laughter seeing the two boys.  
  
He laughed so hard he had to use the wall for support.  
  
(Well you try seeing a wide-eyed spirit covered in chocolate and sprinkles with his lighter half on top in just his boxers and chocolate! LOL)  
  
"G-Grandpa?" Grandpa straightened and put on a semi straight face, that was soon lost and he couldn't help but grin like a fool.  
  
"What did you boys do?" Yami started to say something but he didn't get the chance for Grandpa continued.  
  
"No, let me guess; Yugi got a hold of some chocolate and got on a sugar high?" Yami nodded, blushing under the chocolate. Grandpa surveyed the room.  
  
"Only minor damage. Why don't you boys get cleaned up and then we'll have breakfast, I'll clean up."  
  
"O.O.K." Yugi ventured. He then grabbed his clothes from where they had fallen from Yami's grasp and dashed up the stairs; Yami wasn't far behind.  
  
Grandpa chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Boy will be boys." he murmured, and then went to clean up the mess.  
  
(Like a little slave! MWAHAHAH!!!------Yami and Yugi-*glare*____hehe.. Don't mind me ^^())  
  
Once Yugi and Yami had finished showering off the chocolaty and in Yami's case, sprinkley mess, then dressed in-  
  
(Nice tight fitting leather that showed off their gorgeous- *stops seeing them glare* do continue reading ^^())  
  
-A pair of baggy blue jeans held up by a black belt and a nice baggy t- shirt with a blue stripe on the chest. Then of course they added the neck belts and went downstairs.  
  
What greeted them made their stomachs grumble in hunger.  
  
Two nice bowels of sugary, scrumptious, and over all tasty servings of fruit loops.  
  
(lol, you thought it was oatmeal.. didn't you!!?? DIDN'T YOU!!?? MWAHAHAHAHHA! I TRICKED YOU!!!!!!)  
  
Grandpa was waiting, sipping some early morning coffee.  
  
"Come sit down." He smiled. Yami and Yugi sit down and each pick up a spoon, but Yugi stops.  
  
"I thought you didn't eat Yami..."  
  
"I don't unless I'm hungry or feel like it, today I feel like it."  
  
"Oh." They each take a bite.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
"Boys! Boys! Calm down! What's wrong!?" Grandpa cried, his eardrums screaming in protest to the loud noise.  
  
"My mouth!" Yugi cried. Grandpa sweat drops.  
  
"Did you brush your teeth?" There is a deadly silence.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"But..." Yugi starts to protest but begrudgedly let's his Grandpa shine a flashlight in his mouth and look.  
  
"Yami, you too." The spirit of the millennium puzzle gives his light a glance and opens his mouth. After a few minutes of checking Yami's mouth Grandpa sets back and has a smug look of his face.  
  
"You both have cavities." Yugi pales; so does Yami.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!"  
  
TBC!!  
  
A.N.MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA*takesbreath*AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi- ;_; your so mean.  
  
*Smiles evilly* I know *continues to laugh* 


	3. sits back and laughs:Your gonna love it

A.N. LOL, this is such a fun story!  
  
Yami V.S. The Dentist  
  
"NOO!! JIJI-CHAN!! ONEGAII!!!" Yugi was being literally dragged by his grandpa down the street, nearer to the Dentist's office.  
  
(The place of divine evilness!)  
  
Grandpa had taken care of Yami by merely saying he'd take the puzzle and lock it away for another millennia if he didn't cooperate. Right now the poor distraught Egyptian was now pacing in his room, biting on his nails and trying to think of a way out of this.  
  
Yugi, however, had resorted to begging, screaming, and overall throwing a fit.  
  
"I'll do your bidding forever if you don't make me go~o!" Needless to say, this was attracting lots of attention. All of which Grandpa had to cover up for.  
  
"Yugi! Stop making such a ruckus!"  
  
"But I don't wanna go~o!!!" Yugi whined, giving Grandpa the dreaded puppy dog eyes.  
  
"So you want your mouth to hurt forever?"  
  
"I don't care!!!" Yugi resumed making a show while Grandpa resumed dragging him to the Dentist's office.  
  
~In The Puzzle~  
  
Yami paced inside the puzzle. He gnawed at his thumbnail.  
  
/great, here I am. Former pharaoh of Egypt; being black mailed into going to.THAT place./ Yami shivered at the thought of this, then looked at his ceiling.  
  
"How can this be happening!?"  
  
(How can this be happening?)  
  
(How can this be happening?)  
  
His voice obviously LOVED to echo in his soul room. He growled and glared.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
(SHUT UP!)  
  
(SHUT UP)  
  
(Shut up)  
  
(Shut up..)  
  
Yami's eye twitched and supported a stress mark right above it. He gently calmed his breathing by repeatedly banging his head against the wall and screaming stupid and overall going insane.  
  
~Outside =^.^=~  
  
Grandpa has succeeded and FINALLY dragging Yugi into the office where the receptionist looked at him with pity.  
  
"Yugi and Yami Mouto." Grandpa said with a smile. The blonde haired receptionist smiled.  
  
"The doctor will see you in a minute." Grandpa led Yugi to the empty waiting room and both sat down. A few seconds later, Yami appeared with a red mark on his forehead and an irritated expression on his face. Yugi just smiled.  
  
"Having fun in your soul room." Yami looked at Yugi with a considerably 'mild' glare.  
  
"This is all your fault, don't think I wont get my revenge." Yugi paled even more.  
  
-/Let's resort to begging./-  
  
//agreed hikari.//  
  
Both boys looked at grandpa, and then made their eyes go big and chibi.  
  
"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee?" Grandpa looked at them for a second.  
  
"Never." He said, and then chuckled 'evilly' red fire glowing in his eyes.  
  
Then the horrible happened and the door opened revealing a very-..  
  
You know what I'm gonna say; don't ya? LOL  
  
Maybe I shouldn't prolong the pain.. It's so much fun to see you suffer.  
  
If you grovel at my feet I might continue soon.. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't ya love me for this XD 


	4. Squirrels are evil

A.N. I'm so sorry about making you wait! Oh I am so sorry, forgive me!!!!  
  
P.S. I know I'm insane!  
  
Then the horrible happened and the door opened revealing a very-..  
  
Pretty nurse! Yami and Yugi immediately stared, as it was normal for guys to do this.  
  
"Mr. Yami and Mr. Yugi Mouto please?' She asked, her sea green eyes sparkling. She had beautiful brown hair that was piled up and curled.  
  
"Go." Grandpa gave them a shove and they walked over to the nurse who smiled and lead them to a room with very mysterious looking chairs. Evil, glinting, pointy objects were all around the room, and it was at that time the two realized where they were! It had all been an evil, demented ploy to get them inside!  
  
Both turned, panicked to try and get out the door, but.  
  
BOOM!  
  
HAHA! It shut! Shut right in their faces! And they stared at it like miserable little puppies that were in for a check up where a thermometer would go up their butts, but it was much, much, much, much, much worse!  
  
(A.N. HAHAHAHA! Sorry I couldn't resist! Sorry for the sick humor but it's true you know! Poor puppies. and kitties.. and etc.*laughs some more*)  
  
Both of them gulped simultaneously.  
  
"H-Hikari?"  
  
"H-Hai?"  
  
"We're gonna die."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Please sit down. The doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse smiled cheerily and slipped out the door, locking it once more and the two boys paled some more at the mention of 'doctor' one more so than the other. After all, the poor little guy had such a bad experience after all.  
  
Yugi was the first to sit in a chair that looked really freaky. It also stared out the window. A squirrel was there. and it was chewing on a nut. Watching them both. Yami too sat down and stared at the squirrel.  
  
"Squirrels are evil Yami."  
  
"Hai, Hikari.." They starred at the squirrel. Suddenly it held up a sign and began laugh. err. chattering insanly, foaming at the mouth. Both of them cringed at read the sign.  
  
'You're going to die! You're going to die! HAHAHAHAHHAHAH!' and then the squirrel did something unexpected.  
  
It jumped at the window, was electrocuted, and slid down it slowly, laughing insanly, an insane look to it's eyes.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
TBC!  
  
A.N. LMAO!! HAHAHAHA! Sorry, the squirrel! The squirrel! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAA! DIE BOMB WEE!!! *falls over laughing*  
  
Yami- O.O She's insane.  
  
Yugi- we're gonna die, aren't we?  
  
*Laughing hysterically, rolling around* 


	5. And you thought i was mean

A.N. sorry for the wait! Forgive me!

Yami V.S. The Doctor Chapter 5

By the time the two poor, unfortunate, unknowing, boys had clamed down their new challenge arrived in the form of the handle jiggling. Both looked at each other and paled. 

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Before I die, I want to say I love you."

"Love you two Yugi!" and then the door opened, casting an unnatural light in the room. It was so bright they had to shield their eyes. 

Little did they know that this light was evil-no! It was even worse than evil! It was demented, sick, twisted, AND evil!

They uncovered their eyes and blinked at what they saw. It was a very curvaceous FEMALE dentist! 

Now while the two loved each other, it was natural for a teenage or hundreds of years old boy to get excited and almost sedated when they see a beautiful girl! She had everything, big blue eyes, long blonde, stylish, hair- long eyelashes, and she was very trim. She also had an award-winning smile.

"Hello…" she said deeply, winking.

"My name is Dr. Miki, how can I 'help' you?" she accented on the help and sauntered up to both boys who stared.

"I hear you boys have cavities." Again, she made sure her voice was low and sexy. Neither noticed anything peculiar as she sauntered over to each one and placed the traditional big around their necks, and adjusted their chairs just so. And then she switched the lights above them on low. 

She wiggled her hips to hypnotize them more.

/I think I'm in love with two people now…/

//Me too, Hikari..// The two dazed boys said through their special link.

But suddenly something went wrong, oh so horribly wrong.

Their dream girl's smile turned evil as she pressed a red button. The two boys could only blink in disbelief as they were shackled, yes SHACKLED to their chairs! And then it got even worse.

Their dream girl started to tug on her face, and it began to pull….. OFF! The two boys stares for a full minute, before promptly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screaming their heads off.

For there stood, an ugly, twisted, fat, deformed, hairy, over all disgusting……………

Should I stop?

Nah, I'm not THAT mean!

O.k. so I am!

But not today!

Anyways, there stood, an ugly, twisted, fat, deformed, hairy, over all disgusting……………old man! Yes, that is right. He had a hunch back, three teeth, he was fat, his arms were hairy, he had large bald spots, and black hair. He also has only one eyes because it had a deep scar over it, and he had glasses!

Yes, it was true, that was their dentist, the man who would torment them…forever!

"GRAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TBC!

^___^


	6. The end what shall happen in the next pa...

A.N. Please forgive me my faithful readers! I am so sorry! *wails*

Once the two had stopped screaming the evil and deformed dentist grinned and rubbed his gloved fingers together.

"Now… what seems to be the problem?" he asked, and then cackled insanely, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong! We don't want to die!" Yugi smiled nervously, and twitched. Yes the poor, scared, little light shivered and twitched, along with his Yami. 

"I hear you boys have a cavity…"

"Cavity? What cavity, right Yami?"

"Right Yugi! What cavity? I don't see a cavity!"

"Now, now.. There's no need to be scared boys…. Just a drill here… a drill there…and all will be well…" the dentist cackled once more and both captive patients could have SWORN they heard a chattering sound too…

The dentist started to rummage through his stuff, and suddenly, he brought out the mother of all drills!

Yami and Yugi's faces were priceless. 

First, their eyes bugged out like this O.o and then the other eye bugged out o.O and then, finally O.O~!

"May I introduce you to the Mega momma drill 247! MWAHAHAHAhAhAH!" the dentist twitched, and obviously looked to be having a massive heart attack!….err malfunction!

Of course, both captives wanted to cry.. err die! Yes they wanted to die! Shrivel up in their seats like wilted plants a sunny day! Then.. the dentist did something unexpected… or was it expected?

Well, anyways, he began to cackle some more, and he began to run in circles screaming 'Doom'. It sounded like this…

"doom! Doom doom doooooooooom! DOOOOOM! AHAHAHAHAHAhAHAhA!" 

And then he promptly stopped and fell over.  

/is he dead Yami?/

//I'm not sure hikari…//

Suddenly! The evil, demented, doctor stood up and began to laugh insanely as he slowly crept towards them, drill in hand.

"Who shall be first?"

"….."

"……."

"Fine! I will choose! Mwahahahahaha!" suddenly the doctor stopped, and he grinned, coming to poor, Yami!

"Guess what….pharaoh…" the dentist reached and pulls off his head!

To reveal a grinning Bakura.

With a drill.

"Tomb robber!" Yami began to scream in Egyptian and Bakura began to laugh hysterically.

"Poor little, stupid, pharaoh.." he turned on the drill.

"Do you expect me to talk tomb robber?"

"No Yami. I expect you, to scream."

"O.o" was all Yugi could do ads Bakura slowly lowered the drill down to yami's mouth and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami sat straight up in bed beside his hikari who now clung to the ceiling fan, his eyes bulging out as Yami grabbed his beating..or..err…. not beating heart.. or um.. damn…

Anyway! He grabbed his chest , eyes wide as he looked around the room.

"Thank god it was just a dream…."

"Or was it, pharaoh?" Bakura turned his head, grinning at Yami who was beside him in bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" a bucket of water splashed onto Yugi's face as he sat up, he had fallen asleep while watching the movie with Yami.

"Are you o.k. hikari?" Yami asked worriedly. Yugi nodded and looked at the big bowl of chocolate on the table. 

His eye twitched once.

Twice.

How many are hoping for three? 

A lot of you.

Forget it!

Ha ha ha!

Alright.

You win.

His eye twitched a third time.

Shut up…

Want me to continue?

Tell you what happens?

Hm…

I'll think about it….

Be quiet! I'm thinking!

Damn it! I lost my thought!

Please wait while I get them back ^.~

You want me to continue?

Tough.

I'm STILL thinking.

Suffer.

I got it! 

O.k.!

Here it goes!

His eye twitched once as he looked at the chocolate.

Twice as he looked at the chocolate.

And then, three times as he looked at the chocolate.

He promptly screamed.

"DIE!" and smashed the chocolate while Yami stared.

"Hi...ka…ri?"

"BRUSH TeeTH! NOOOW!"

"uhg.. r-right."

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!" Yugi slowly turned his head to stare out the window.

There was a squirrel.

Sitting on the windowsill.

Twitching and burnt.

Eating a nut.

And laughing at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" Yugi screamed, and ran up the stairs to rush his teeth, Yami trailing after him.

The squirrel looks at you.

Grins.

Flips you off.

You flip it off too.

It throws it's nut at your head.

POIT!

It hit.

You mouth off to it.

It stays silent.

You smirk.

You're smart, aren't you?

Just sitting in your chair.

Reading.

O yeah.

Hey!

Where did the squirrel go?

Is it.. OMG!

Look out!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE  SQUIRREL FROM HELL!

BOOM!

You shot it.

It laughs.

BANG

You shoot it again.

It still laughs.

It's like a Kureneko. 

It must die.

Oh, look.

The squirrel is happy.

It chatters insanely.

The squirrel is sad.

It still laughs.

How annoying.

The squirrel has itchy feet.

It laughs insanely.

….

Squirrel laughs.

..it has flees.

Squirrel laughs.

BANG!

….

Squirrel laughs and proceeds to beat the crap outa you.

Poor you.

What will the squirrel do next?

It stands in front of a black background, coughs, clears it's throat.

And laughs.

The moral of this story?

Squirrels are evil.

Dentists are evil.

What will happen next? Give me ideas.

You walk away, severely confused and mentally scared for life.


End file.
